Truth or Dare?
by Ms.FF-Ryter
Summary: Ciel and Alois want to play a game but things get little outrageous. Parings: CielxAlois, SebastianxCiel, and ClaudexAlois
1. Things get Naughty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, because if I did, no one would be able to handle the smex. ^_^

_**Truth or Dare?**_

**Chapter 1: Things get Naughty**

The two stared deeply into the other's eyes; one full of hatred and one full of playfulness. Both wanted to play a game that would claim a victory. Their butlers stood idle beside them, attempting to stare each other down. Who was the better butler? No one could choose between the two. Ciel and Alois contemplated in their heads, which game would benefit them.

Alois finally spoke "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" He gave Ciel his infamous playful grin.

"No, we will not play such a pathetic game. I declare a game of chess." Ciel was the one in charge, always. However, Alois was quite the persuasive young earl.

"Why, are you scared?" Alois raised his left eyebrow slightly, feeling as though he had won already. "I'll tell you what, how about I raise the stakes. I assume both Sebastian and Claude know how to tell if one is lying. So, if you lie or refuse to do a dare, you have to remove one piece of clothing. The first naked loses".

Ciel sat quietly for about 30 seconds before agreeing with Alois. "Since you are the guest, I will allow you to go first" Ciel said while crossing his legs and placing his chin gently on his fist which was on the armrest of the chair.

Alois sat up and clasp his hands together excitingly "This is going to be fun! Ciel Phantomhive, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Ciel said calmly, as if he won this game before it had started.

The blonde pondered over the millions of questions he wanted to ask the bluenette. His eye wandered over to Ciel's butler; Sebastian. Alois smirked at Ciel "Does Sebastian ever, pleasure you?"

Ciel blushed and fought to keep his composer "True" he said nervously and glance at Sebastian, who was looking a bit too pleased at this mediocre game.

Alois began laughing "Who knew the queen's dog was so naughty".

"Truth or Dare, Alois Trancy?" Ciel completely ignored Alois' comment.

"Dare of course" Alois smiled, glad to see Ciel finally getting into this.

Ciel couldn't help but to smirk; he could make the person he hated do anything. "I dare you to order Claude to slap you".

Alois glanced back at Claude, who looked way to happy after hearing such a dare. He didn't want to get slapped by Claude; it would terrify him too much. "I refuse" he said as he kicked off both of his shoes. "Truth or Dare?"

Ciel smirked, as if to rub in his small victory. "I choose Dare" Ciel said overconfidently.

Alois almost growled at Ciel's sudden arrogance. "I dare you to kiss Sebastian" Alois wanted to get back at Ciel. He just knew that the bluenette would refuse to do something so embarrassing in front of the one he hates.

"Sebastian, come here!" The young Phantomhive ordered and smiled at Trancy's stunned face. Sebastian kneeled in front of his young master and awaited command. Ciel uncovered his right eye and said "Sebastian, I order you to kiss me". His demonic butler smirked as his eyes flashed red and said "Yes, My Lord".

Sebastian leaned over the small boy, taking in all of the intriguing wonders of the young Phantomhive. He gently pulled Ciel closer and placed a passionate kiss on the boy's fragile lips, feeling the warmth they gave to his abnormally cold skin and how the boy melted into his arms. He could almost taste the boy's delectable soul. Sebastian moved his hand up the young earl's shirt, gaining a shiver from the bluenette.

Alois sat there in complete and total shock; that was so unexpected and mind-blowing. "So I was right, you are a naughty little dog".

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and slapped him "Don't get carried away". Sebastian licked his lips and smiled "Yes, My Lord". Ciel liked the way Sebastian kissed him and he wanted more. Simply thinking about it made him blush furiously. The bluenette regained his composer and asked "Truth or Dare?"

Alois scowled and said "Truth".

"Were you the one who really killed my family?" Ciel got serious; he was wondering this the whole time.

"No comment" Alois pulled off his jacket and threw it at Claude who caught it in his hand swiftly. "You must really want to see me with my clothes off Ciel" Alois teased and asked "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Ciel said in a relaxed voice.

"I dare you to come here, kneel down in front of me, and call me your highness" Alois smiled, knowing that Ciel wouldn't do such a thing in his life.

"That's utterly absurd, I refuse" Ciel then kicked off his boots and said "Truth or Dare?"

Alois didn't expect such a quick response from him. "Dare, and make it something good this time" He said as if he was bored. Which he wasn't but he wanted the Phantomhive to think that he wasn't getting to him.

"I dare you to kiss Claude. Let's see how naughty the Queen's spider is." Ciel smirked; he hadn't thought this type of game would be so exciting to play.

"Now this is getting interesting" Alois giggled, stood up, and skipped over to his demonic butler. He reached up and cupped Claude's face in his hands, pulling him down to his level. He then placed a small kiss on the taller one's lips, savoring the taste.

Claude looked unfazed by the kiss. In fact, he wasn't interested in it at all. However, due to the contract he and the young Trancy had, he must cope with such infuriating behavior from his master.

"Please dare me to do more, Ciel" Alois smirked playfully and returned to his chair. "Truth or Dare, Ciel?"

"Dare, and make it good"

**A/N:** Write a review and help me think of Ciel's dare! I will not write a new chapter unless I get at least 8 reviews.


	2. The Butlers Can Get Naughty To

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, because if I did, no one would be able to handle the smex. ^_^

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Chapter 2: The Butlers Can Get Naughty To**_

"I dare you to…bark, like the dog you are" Alois smirked at Ciel and hoping he would oblige. If he saw Ciel bark, that would make his day. Nothing could be better than that.

"Tch" Ciel was pissed, he was winning, yet this boy keeps giving him such ridiculous dares, that he actually might lose from refusal. He couldn't let this boy beat him, in anything. A blush tainted the Phamtonhive's milky white skin. He felt Sebastian's eyes on him and Alois was about fall out his chair with excitement.

"….Woof….Woof…." Ciel muttered cutely as he let his gaze fall to the floor in embarrassment.

Alois smiled, and then he giggled, and then exploded into sheer laughter. "Ha…I didn't expect that at all. Bravo!" Alois started clapping as if he just saw the best show ever.

"Shut up" Ciel said as he got up and glared darkly at Alois.

"Make me, my dear Ciel" Alois blew a kiss to him and smirked.

Ciel scowled and grabbed the glass vase off of the side table. If you could see his aura right now, it would be pitch black. He was prepared to throw the glass vase at the ignorant blonde boy's ridiculous face and watch him bleed to death but his butler couldn't allow that. "It's time for tea, Young Master" Sebastian interrupted Ciel's rage, grabbing the vase from his hand and placing it silently on the table.

Alois sat in his seat, still giggling, and watched Ciel's display of embarrassment.

Sebastian and Claude left the room to go brew some fancy tea. They walked silently beside one another until they reached the kitchen.

"You get all you can out of ones soul, don't you?" Claude said as he brewed fresh tea for his young master. He was referring to the considerable sex that Sebastian had possibly engaged himself in with Ciel. The aroma filled the room but another started to mask the fragrant scent.

Sebastian had his tea already prepared and on a cart, ready to be served. "You could say that" he replied as he smirked. "Let's see who can get the most out of this game, shall we?" Sebastian couldn't pass up this rare opportunity.

"We shall" Claude gave his own smirk as the two demon butlers made their way back to the room where their enjoyment resides.

Claude and Sebastian came into the room with their rarely seen, mischievous smiles. Instantly, Ciel knew that they had something dangerous planned. However, Alois was too airheaded to realize their obvious plan.

"What are you up to Sebastian?" Ciel asked skeptically.

"Nothing, I assure you bocchan" Sebastian smiled at his younger counterpart. He poured Ciel some tea and handed his young master the cup.

Ciel slightly snatched the cup from his butler's hand and glanced over at his other two guests. Claude was handing Alois a cup of tea and a wonderful idea entered the young Phantomhive's mind. "I do believe it's my turn, Truth or Dare?"

"You already ready know darling, Dare of course" Alois gave one of his playful smirks. He was all too proud of his previous achievement; after all, getting Ciel Phantomhive to bark was an unattainable task for anyone but himself.

"I dare you to take off your butler's clothes" Ciel said, playing along with Alois' naughty little game of Truth or Dare.

"Fantastic idea!" Alois practically jumped with joy at this dare and began stripping his butler down to nothing but bare, icy skin. Tracing the contours of Claude's entrancing physique as the clothes piled on the floor. Alois stopped when it came to Claude's (A/N: Does Claude wear boxers or briefs? Review) and didn't wanted anyone but himself to see the magnificent artistic piece of wonder that was hidden beneath.

Claude smirked over to Sebastian, feeling as though his fun was going to be easily obtained. It was all thanks to Sebastian's young master, oh the irony. However, the fact of being three fourths naked did bother him.

"Truth or Dare?" Alois asked Ciel, satisfied with his current view.

"Dare" Ciel had a plan, a very incredibly naughty plan. It would even make you question if he really did come up with such a shameless idea. Although, it was only fair, if the butlers get to have fun, why can't the young masters?

"Why don't you also show your toy off?" Alois smirked. He just did two things very right; one, he called Sebastian a toy and two, he just satisfied about ten million fangirls across the world wide web.

Ciel ordered Sebastian to take off his clothes; including his (A/N: What about Sebby, Boxers or Briefs? Review). Ciel had no problem with Alois seeing a bit more of his butler. His plan was going just like he had intended. Get the butlers naked, then get Alois naked, and have some much needed fun.

Sebastian had a victorious smirk on his face and glanced at Claude as he took off his clothes and placed them gracefully on the floor in a neat pile. Sebastian's body was that of a gods, muscular yet not too buff and as for below the waist, simply phenomenal.

"Tch, you are very bold aren't you darling" Alois grimaced slightly.

"Yes, very. Now, Truth or Dare?" Ciel said laconically, feeling quite eager to get on with his plan.

"Dare" Alois said as he tried to refrain from staring and drooling at the sight of his butler.

"I dare you be the naughty boy are, and come over here to do what ever I ask" Ciel said almost demandingly.

"Of course, darling" Alois walked slowly around the table the sat between the two chairs and got down on his knees in front of Ciel, waiting.

A/N: Dun Dun DUN! What will Ciel make Alois do? What will happen with the two nude butlers? I feel a foursome coming on… TBC…

Review and answer my previous questions, do you think Sebastian and Claude wear Boxers or Briefs? Hmm…


	3. The Naughtiness is OVER 9000!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, because if I did, no one would be able to handle the smex. ^_^

**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason! Don't underestimate my dirty mind.

**AN:** You guys must hate me. . I'm super sorry for leaving such a cliffy for so long! I have no legitimate excuse for my absence, except for the fact that I'm fairly lazy. You guys will get over that though, because the smex in this chappie will blow your minds. And also, I love the Reviews, I read them all. I almost hurt myself laughing so hard at some of them.

Now, finally, an update from this "CRUEL, CRUEL" woman. ;)

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**Chapter 3: The Naughtiness is OVER 9000!**_

"I'm waiting, darling." Alois said with a seductive grin on his face as he ran his hands across Ciel's thighs and legs.

"You don't have to wait very long, sweetheart." Ciel said with a smirk that transpired his inner naughtiness. He unzipped his shorts and pulled out Ciel Jr., who just happened to be five inches long. "Go ahead, a little whore like you would know what to do."

You didn't have to tell Alois twice, he eagerly began sucking on Ciel's boyhood. He licked the base all the way to the head and gained a moan from the bluenette. Ciel couldn't help but to shiver and moan at Alois touch; he was amazing at this after all. Alois smirked up at him as he pumped his hand mercilessly around the hardening member. He allowed his hands to tend to the base, while he sucked, licked, and pleasured the remaining sensitive spots.

Sebastian watched the alluring scene happily; glad to witness his young master in such a rarely seen, weak state. Claude, on the other hand, was simply irritated that he had to stand idle and watch his young master so willingly pleasure another. However, they could both agree on one thing: that standing idle was the most awful torture their young masters could ever give.

Alois pulled off and licked his lips, busying his hands with the task of trying to finish the young Phantomhive off. "It's my turn, darling." He giggled as he watched the erotic face Ciel was making. "Truth or Dare?" He asked seductively as his hand sped up the pace.

Ciel shivered; he was _so_ close. "Dare," He mumbled as he bit his bottom lip. He could feel his orgasm coming; just a few more seconds.

"I dare you to cum for me," Alois said playfully before giving Ciel's boyhood one final pump, gaining surprised and pleasured gasps from the young Phantomhive.

Ciel trembled hard as he came all over Alois's face. He rode the aftershock of his orgasm in silence. After he relaxed a little, Ciel smirked deviously. "Truth or Dare, sweetheart?" He asked as he joined the boy on the floor and licked his cum from his face.

Alois giggled at Ciel's actions, "Do you really have to ask?"

"I dare you to allow me to raise the stakes on this little game." He said as unbuttoned the blonde boy's shirt and played with his soft pink nipples.

"What did you have in mind?" He said as he moaned, a bit loudly, at Ciel's touches.

"Let's get the butlers involved, first one to cum, loses." He bit down on Alois's neck with gentle roughness.

"You're on." Alois agreed as he unbuttoned Ciel's shirt.

"Sebastian!"

"Claude!"

"Come fuck me!" They both gave their butler the same order simultaneously.

Sebastian smirked deviously, "Yes, My Lord."

Claude gave the same smirk, "Yes, Your Highness."

Claude and Sebastian shot each other a look. "First one to make their young master cum wins?" Sebastian mouthed, followed by a smirk. Claude simply nodded without expression. However, under that silent, unfazed exterior, we all know Claude really wants to make Alois scream, beg, and moan under him.

Sebastian approached the two lovable ukes and pulled Ciel away from Alois. "You looked like you were having fun." He whispered as he nipped at Ciel's ear, gaining a desirous moan in return. He let his hand roam the smaller one's body with greed. He was going to fuck the hell out of this little boy, or rather, fuck the hell into him.

Claude knelt beside his young master and immediately began fingering him. Alois let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion, but soon, a lustful grin played its way onto the blonde boy's lips. "You're surprisingly into this today," Alois giggled as he indulged himself in a kiss with his stoic butler.

"That's just because you're so adorable, I can't help myself." With that said, Alois became tighter.

"Hmm…Did I hit a sweet spot?" Claude teased.

"You could say that." Alois said playfully.

Sebastian already fully striped his young master, with the exception of his trademark eye-patch. "You look yummy bocchan." He commented softly as he fingered his young master. When he curled his fingers, Ciel moaned and shivered in response. It was a pleasant sight.

"Shut up, and do as you're told." Ciel said before letting out a surprised, pleasurable moan. Sebastian had added a third finger.

"Oh, and what exactly would that be, Ciel?" He teased.

Ciel moaned loudly at the sound of his name being uttered by Sebastian. He had to fight back an orgasm that threatened to erupt inside of him at those words. "Don't pretend like you don't know, I said earlier to fuck me, didn't I? I hate repeating myself."

Sebastian smirked as his eyes flashed an iridescent red, "Yes, Ciel."

Claude had Alois positioned doggy-style in front of him, preparing for entry. "Claude, please! Hurry, I want it!" Alois was whining due to sexual frustration.

"Relax young master, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I don't care! Please, fuck me Claude! Please Fuc- Ah!" Alois let out a scream as Claude rammed all the way inside of him. It only hurt a little, everything else was just raw pleasure. He trembled as Claude grabbed his sides and pulled him forcefully against him. "Claude! More, more!" He pleaded as he slowly got closer and closer to his orgasm. He seemed to have forgotten that he would lose if he came first.

Sebastian also had Ciel in doggy-style, facing the opposing "team." Ciel was gripping the rug beneath him, fighting the orgasm that Sebastian seemed to eagerly want him to hit. He could feel Sebastian's length rapidly pounding deep inside of him, hitting his most sensitive spot over and over. He still fought the orgasm with everything he had, he wasn't about to lose to Alois. However, when Sebastian leaned over him and began playing with his boyhood, Ciel let out a loud moan. His orgasm was on its way and it wasn't going to stop for anything.

Alois caught notice of Ciel's struggling and smirked, "What's the...ah!...matter, darling?"

Ciel was trembling, "Nothing…ah!...Why? Are you…Ah!...ready to give up, sweetheart?"

"Not if you're not!"

"Oh please…you're going to cum any…Ah!...second now!"

"Speak for yourself!" Alois moaned loudly as Claude began fucking him harder than usual. Claude was _not_ about to let Sebastian beat him at this. He was _determined_ to make his young master cum first. He sped up his pace, slamming mercilessly into Alois with almost demonic speed.

Ciel was losing it, he couldn't hold back any longer. However, he really didn't want to lose to the young Trancy, so he bit down hard on his lip and used all his will power not to succumb to Sebastian's swift thrust.

Alois shivered violently at Claude's quicken pace. At that very moment, he lost. "Oh my god, Claude! I'm cumming!" He exclaimed before finally hitting his orgasm. He felt Claude's cum fill him to the brink and trickle down his thigh. He collapsed from energy loss and rode his orgasm until it fully disappeared.

At the sight of Alois's orgasm, Ciel was relieved. He relaxed himself and stopped fighting the pleasure giving to him by his wonderful butler. Within mere seconds, Ciel was hitting an orgasm as well. That didn't stop Sebastian though; he continued his thrust until Ciel hit another orgasm. "Sebastian!" He cried out when he hit the second one. He felt Sebastian's cum explode inside of him as he enjoyed the pleasure wave that quickly swept over him.

Ciel and Alois stayed idle for a moment, before Alois broke the silence. "Hey, Ciel, Truth or Dare?"

Ciel smirked, "Truth."

"Did it feel good?"

"If two orgasms in a row is good, then yes."

"Can I come play over here again some time?"

"Sure," Ciel said as he kissed Alois, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that I still have my eye-patch on?"

"Yeah, but-" Alois became flustered, "Damn it, why must you always win!" Alois had just realized that Ciel not only won their game of 'Seeing Who Can Last Longer', but he had also won Truth or Dare by not being fully naked.

"Because I'm Ciel Phantomhive, obviously."

Besides, Ciel's victory, Sebastian had also beaten Claude. He made Ciel cum twice, while Claude could only make Alois cum once.

However, that's not surprising.

We all know Sebastian is just one hell of a butler.

**AN**: Yesh! I finally finished! You guys don't know how hard that was! Between the severe want to procrastinate and my constant fangirlgasms, I didn't think I would make it! .

Anyways, please R&R!

Let me know what moments were truly OVER 9000 in my fic.


End file.
